The Wrath of Oogie Boogie
The Wrath of Oogie Boogie is the first Halloween Special of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary When five days before Halloween and Nightmare Night arrives, Princess Yuna and her friends have to get ready when the time comes. But then, Grogar, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, the League of Villains, and Oogie Boogie has plans to take over Halloween and Nightmare Night by recruiting as many villains for the evil events, along with the Goosebumps monsters, any evil monsters. Now, it's up to Yuna and her friends to save Halloween and Nightmare Night and stop the villains before it's too late. Plot The Halloween special begins/At the School of Friendship The Halloween special begins at the School of Friendship, Yuna and her friends had finished the class and goes off to hang out. Later, they along with more friends are decorating with fog machine, tombstones, skeletons, zombie hands, a werewolf, vampire, ghosts, Ghostbusters logos, Stranger Things items, Monster House items, and Jaws items. After putting up decorations, Yuna and her friends read Goosebumps, Christine, LEGO Hidden Side, and many more scary stuff. Just then, Lloyd Garmadon tells Yuna and her pals that Jack, Parker, Mr. Douglas, J.B., and Spencer the Ghost Dog are coming. Next in Canterlot Castle, Yuna and her family are putting decorations including a witch, spider webs, the fake Christine car, music (from Ghostbusters, Goosebumps, Stranger Things, The Addams Family, It, It: Chapter Two, Ghost Ship (2002), LEGO Hidden Side, and Igor), the Ghostbusters, and Ecto-1. That night, Halloween and Nightmare Night came as Yuna heard the S.S. Antonia Graza was arriving. The next at Canterlot/Rarity and Sweetie Belle’s keytar practice At Canterlot, it was time for the special extravaganza. In the School of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer introduce Dennis, Winnie, and Wednesday and Pugsley Addams, they volunteered to try out for Yuna's club. As for Lucy Loud, she always wanted to get acquainted with them. Later, it was practice time in the music room to the Halloween music when Rarity and Sweetie Belle practiced. The villains’ escape/Reviving Oogie Boogie/Recruiting the other villains Meanwhile, Grogar was free from his stony imprisonment as well as the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, thanks to the Fearsome Five and the League of Villains as they helped other overlords and criminals free from Tartarus and the prisons and gathered at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle. They planned to steal the Merged Journals, the Enchiridion, the Infinity Stones, the Medal of Everlasting Life, and many more powerful relics that must never fall into evil hands by reviving Oogie Boogie, recruiting some villains from near and far, and recreating the evil cars, evil trucks and monsters, and take over Halloween and Nightmare Night. With that, Oogie was put in charge of the operation. Back with the heroes/Getting the party setup/Telling the ghost stories ???, ???. At the Golden Oak Library, The arrival of the guests/Dennis and Winnie met up with Yuna and her friends ???, ???. Chancellor Neighsay's emergency meeting/Oogie and the villains are on the move In the Underground Club/How to stop Oogie Boogie and the villains Yuna’s plan/Searching through the fog and mist/Encountering the League of Villains Outsmarting the Fearsome Crooks/Dennis and Winnie gave Yuna some helping hands The plan to take down the villains/Yuna, Rarity and Sweetie Belle got captured At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle/Infiltrate the nightmare kingdom Escape from the Indominus Rex and the Indoraptor/Exiting the castle Yuna and her friends vs. Oogie Boogie/Sending Oogie Boogie to Tartarus Battling against the rest of the monsters/Dennis and Winnie joined the fight The villains were defeated/Halloween and Nightmare Night were saved!/Ending ???, ???. Trivia *Princess Yuna and her friends will have to get ready before Halloween and Nightmare Night arrives. *The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, The League of Villains, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine and K.A.R.R. will escape from Tartarus and the prison, revive Oogie Boogie, recruiting The Storm King, his human counterpart, Slappy the Dummy, and The Haunted Car, reviving The Car, The Truck (from Duel), Happy Toyz (Green Goblin) Truck, the Black Dodge Charger (from Wheels on Terror), and create the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, and the Indoraptor to take over Halloween and Nightmare Night by steal the Journals. *Dennis, Winnie and Wednesday Addam will make their special appearance with their friends and families. *The Golden Oak Library will be decorated with lots of pumpkins, skeletons, a Frankenstien’s Monster statue, Dracula statue, the Children of the Candy Cornfield, the fog machine, ghosts, spider webs, orange lights and music from Monster House. *Yuna will tell the story of The Library of Terror, Apple Bloom's human counterpart will tell the story of the ghost engine from Duncan Gets Spooked, Nyx will tell the story of The Ghost of Golden Oaks Library’s Scientist and Portal Glow will tell the story of The Haunted Train. *Rarity’s human counterpart will didn’t believe in ghost stories. *Yuna, her friends, Princess Solarna, K.I.T.T./Ecto-88, Princess Sharon, the Human Mane 10, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Dr. Simon Petrikov and Princess Flurry Heart will escape from the villains and hides in Professor Digitalus’ Museum of Weird and Bizarre but only encounters monsters and ghosts (turns out to be artifacts and dinosaur bones). Songs and Music Scores #Frankenweenie Disney Logo (from Frankenweenie) - Danny Elfman (when the Disney logo was shown) # Scenes #The Halloween special begins/At the School of Friendship #At Canterlot/Rarity and Sweetie Belle’s keytar practice #The villains’ escape/Reviving Oogie Boogie/Recruiting the other villains #Back with the heroes/Getting the party setup/Telling the ghost stories #The arrival of the guests/Dennis and Winnie met up with Yuna and her friends #Chancellor Neighsay's emergency meeting/Oogie and the villains are on the move #In the Underground Club/How to stop Oogie Boogie and the villains #Yuna’s plan/Searching through the fog and mist/Encountering the League of Villains #Outsmarting the Fearsome Crooks/Dennis and Winnie gave Yuna some helping hands #The plan to take down the villains/Yuna, Rarity and Sweetie Belle got captured #At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle/Infiltrate the nightmare kingdom #Escape from the Indominus Rex and the Indoraptor/Exiting the castle #Yuna and her friends vs. Oogie Boogie/Sending Oogie Boogie to Tartarus #Battling against the rest of the monsters/Dennis and Winnie joined the fight #The villains were defeated/Halloween and Nightmare Night were saved!/Ending Bloopers *Bloopers for The Wrath of Oogie Boogie Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Halloween Specials Category:Iamnater1225